


Christmas Present

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Christmas, Digital Art, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, Gift Fic, Hogwarts, Holidays, M/M, Presents, Romance, Snupin Santa Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Remus & Severus had always been in a relationship? How would Severus celebrate a Hogwarts Christmas with Remus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Could be POA AU, or just general AU where they're both teachers at Hogwarts. Originally written for the first Snupin Santa Fest for rebeccasama. Art is mix of hand drawing, digital drawing, and stock art.

Remus Lupin wasn't suprised when the Potions Master didn't show up for the Christmas festivities. Despite all his prodding, Severus Snape would not give in to the werewolf. He instead claimed that the newest version of Wolfsbane was still in its early stages and needed to be watched. Remus was surprised; however, when he found a small scroll on his dessert plate Severus himself. After reading it, he couldn't help but smile all the way down to the dungeons.  
   
Keeping to the instructions of the letter, he opened the door and stepped in. Instinctively he brought his hands out, making sure not to stumble into anything. As he reached the center of the room, a familiar silky voice stopped him.  
   
"Open your eyes."  
   
(In case the text in the picture isn't readable)  
 _My Dear Remus --  
     Sorry I missed you in the great hall this morning.  
Come by my rooms tonight with your eyes closed  
if you want your Christmas present.  
                                         -Severus_  
  



End file.
